Red and white
by Leoleoleo
Summary: Alice and her convoy was captured by umbrella in the Hong Kong facility. Rape of an under aged character is involved. Please turn back now if you are sensitive. It will explain the absence of Jill and Angela from Extinction. This is a sad story with many deaths in it.
1. Capture in Hong Kong

"Hello my name is Alice I worked for the Umbrella Corporation. I was head of security at a secret high tech facility called the hive developing experimental viral weaponry. There was an incident. Everybody died. Problem was they didn't stay dead. Me and one other an environmentalist named Matt. When we escaped we were seized by umbrella scientist."

Alice sleeps with those words ecthed into her skull. When she woke up tears were streaming down her face. Angela pats her on the back lightly. "It's ok" she said. With those words she blacked out again. When she woke up she found blood coming down from her forehead. Carlos sat next to her. Then she noticed something unusual. They were sitting in a tent. " what the fuck is going on here she asked?" She asked dazed."you're awake Alice," said Carlos. Then he sobbed out" They took Valentine and Angie, those bastards!" "Umbrella," Alice muttered. Then it all came flooding back to her. They took a plane to Hong Kong China to get away from the hot zone in the U.S. But then as they were planning to break into the Hong Kong umbrella facility there vehicle crashed and Umbrella soldiers rushed to take

Then she noticed that the tent faded away to reveal a white room with the umbrella logo at the center of it. Two umbrella soldiers came in and grabbed her by the arms. She punched and kicked all she could but she could not break free dispite her superhuman talents. Carlos was chained to the floor with electric bonds. Finally they dragged her I'm front of Dr. Issacs. He smiled in a leering form. Lightly he put two fingers under her chin so she faced him. "Oh Alice you caused me so much trouble back at the Detroit facility and now I am going to make you pay dearly," he stated as if he was talking to an old friend. "Oh and do not worry. You won't be harmed, oh no you are much too valuable to me to lose. No, it's your friends that shall suffer."

"But never mind that for now you will get to see it later on. For now you are going to be put on experiments." Issacs said. "First we must take a look at your blood." "What are you going to do cut me up and feed me to the undead?" Asked Alice sarcastically. Is sacs scowled but said nothing more. "Your tests begin. Tomorrow and believe me some are going to be extremely painful." Then Isaacs leaces the room.


	2. Rape and torture

Angela woke up in the operations room of the Umbrella Hong Kong facility wearing her school uniform and a terrible headache. She remembered that she got slapped in the face by a guard after biting him. After that she couldn't remember anything else except for blacking out. She tried to get up but she found out that she was tied to the table with he limbs sprawled out and her feet resting on two risers. She struggled but failed.

Just at this time an umbrella scientist came in with a briefcase holding two vials of the t-virus and four vials of antivirus. She was injected by the scientist in a hazmat suit despite her protests. Eventually the got annoyed and gagged her so she couldn't speak. Then the took off her shoes to exam her feet. The they moved on to examine her hand. Finally one scientist injected her with a vial of the deadly t-virus. Than they injected her with the antivirus in a few minutes. Just as this happens something no human being could have ever predict.

Sergeant Wu stepped in and open fired on everyone except Angie. As blood splattered around her tears came down her freckled face. She wondered why would Wu do this. Her question was answered when Wu sets down his sub machine gun."I am going to a hellova time with you girl." In Angela's head it clicked. He's going to rape me she thought in her head.

(WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD BLEASE SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE NOW!)

First he kisses the soles of Angela's feet and she gasped at his startling he ripped off her skirt remorselessly and stared with eyes of lust at Angie. Angie was helpless but to except what was happening to her. Wu rubbed the fabric on Angela's panty and one look at him plainly said that he couldn't stop no matter what. Angela shrieked for him to stop but it failed to reach him beneath his many thick and impenetrable layers of lust.

Wu took out an automatic handgun and Angie thought she was about to be shot but instead something else happened. Wu shot the straps holding down Angie's legs and took out a syringe and used the drug inside to neutralize Angie's legs. He than slammed his hand down on her left buttock. Angie winced in pain as she was struck again and again. After a few more minutes of besting her Wu switched gears. He took out something from his pocket... TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Operations room warfare

Jill woke up in a tube and wearing a white and clingy jumpsuit. It has holes where on to top of her bra area. What the fuck just happened to me she just wondered. Wait... What's my name? She asked herself. Doesn't matter gotta get out was all that her brain was telling her to do. She smashed her body against the side of the tube and her efforts has yet to yield results. Finally the doors of the tube slid open on its own and Jill fell out onto the starting white floor.

Alexander Pong was the executive of the Hong Kong facility and he just rose out of the ground and prodded the unconscious Jill in the stomach with his combat boots. "Bring that bitch to the New York simulation and put the scarab device on her tits!" Pong ordered crudely. "But sir, putting a device on an unconscious person could result in death!" One of his soldiers said. Pong responded by taking an automatic pistol and shooting the said soldier in the temple causing instant death. With that his men took the sleeping beauty to the New York simulation to command an army of clones fighting against the hordes of undead in the recreated New York simulation.

An operation robot ( created by umbrella of course) started to put the crimson red device on Jill's chest. The device controls the persons mind by broadcasting the images the person sees to central control and broadcasts signals to the user's brain through sound waves. The user would have little if any memories or consciousness of their own. This drug puts the user in a stupor for several hours after the release of the device. Just enough time for U.S.S. to pick them up.

Pong was overlooking them from the command bridge and smoking a cigarette. "Sir, we have detected an unusual brainwave in subject 316!" One of his surgeons reported. Pong took out his standard issue hk midsize pistol and shot the surgeon in the kneecap and burned his eyes with the lighter. "Get me the full status of the patient," he said with an accent. "Brainwave active in sectors 3 and 8 massive trauma in sectors 4 and 7!" The officer said. "Fucking allergic to the drug!" Screamed Pong.

"Shoot her in the head now!" With that two guards went over to the operations table and one raised a pistol and fired one single shot. Blood splattered. The other guard fell dead.


	4. Death of Pong

Alice dragged her self to the control room with two heavly armed Umbrella guards blocking her back. She was unable to escape due to the shot given to her by Isaacs. As they arrived into the control room they were greeted by an Umbrella logo positioned in the center of the doorway. The guards typed in the long passcode and the heavy doors refused to open and the taller guard grunted as he kicked the heavy door while cursing like a sailor. "Fuck this bitching door and it's motherfucking piece of shit mother!" Finally after numerous more curse words and many more kicks the doors slid open but barely. The shorter guard took off his visor and peeked into the doorway. Then he flew back in a spectacular show of blood and cranial matter.

The second guard busted in and saw guards except for the fact that most of their head was missing. The recently turned undead ran towards the guard in an exceptionally fast manner. In the last action of his life except for screaming of course was to look up to see Pong fighting against Chris Redfield a mercenary whom once worked for Umbrella and the fugitive Jill Valentine.

In the control room...

Pong took out a syringe with the Las Plagas parasite in it and injected himself in the neck with the deadly parasite. Jill and Chris quickly whipped out their Kriss Vectors obtained from the guards and emptied all their magazines into Pong's head. Pong fell as his head flew off in a bloody mess. The body of a decaptiated Pong fell to the clear glass floor of the control room.

Fifteen minutes before

The other guard fell over dead. The other guard quickly removed his helmet to reveal Chris inside. Jill kicked the vials over to the ground and quickly put on biohazard masks befor Chris before Chris executed everyone in the room with extreme prejudice. Pong leaped seventeen feet into the control room and sealed himself in it. Jill and Chris had to take the stairs into the control room only to find but unsurprisingly the door was attached a miniature grenade belt to the door and released the pressure lever and pushed Jill to the ground. The door blew open and to reveal Pong inside.

Present time

A hologram suddenly opened in the center of the Umbrella logo in the middle of the room. "Now after all that unpleasantness and unkindly behavior to my much loved clone of myself you two should apologize to me immediately," Pomg said from the hologram

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Suicide and escape

As Wu pulled out a magnum revolver Angela's eyes widened. Despite feeling dirty and burning for what Wu did to her she still wanted to live. For the second time in twenty four hours she blacked out into oblivion once more. Little did she know Wu had other intentions. On the security camera on the ceiling broadcasted right back to the control room. Wu aimed the high cailiber weapon an fired once. Cranial matter flew. But it was not from Angela.

In the control room...

Jill and Carlos thought that Wu was about can you shoot Angie but they were wrong they were wrong. Wu put the pistol's barrel in his mouth and shot once. The back of his head blew open landing the grostique content all over Angela's limp body. Wu's body fell to the floor with a thick thump. Wu was on his ride to hell.

Meanwhile...

Angie woke up to find her frail frame shaking. However unlike most other 10 year olds she did not scream for her mommy because she knew it would not have helped one bit. Most people remarked that she always had a maturity beyond her tender first thing that she did was analyze the situation in front of her. She saw her self covered with blood and brains and fragments of skull pieces from her rapist. Inside her head she had some kind of guilty pleasure seeing what has become of the man that took her virginity from her. The how of it she could not have figured it out. It can't be that someone shot him because the bullet hole is in the mouth and when most people shoot they didn't shoot for the mouth.

Still though, Angie couldn't get the tightened bonds off her. The head restraint was gone giving her the temptation to look down to see what that monster did to her. Unfortunately she gave into the temptation. She lifted her head up to see that her skirt and panties were ripped off and most of her shirt and jacket was gone as well. By this time Angela let it all out and cried a heavy heart felt sob of despair. Angie than looked around, her green eyes burring and finally found a pair of scissor underneath scooted her naked body so that the scissor would go into her hand. She than took the newly obtained scissor and cut her mid body tie. Than she cut off the tie that restrained her hands. Finally she moved on to the rest of her body. I have to get out now, she thought to herself.


End file.
